


Love Story with Only One Person In It

by hungrytiger



Series: Karin Cycle [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin, on love. Mostly Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story with Only One Person In It

The tears on her face are not hers. It’s selfish. It’s horrible, to cry for yourself when someone’s heart is pumping all their blood out their body. Karin will die of that, if she doesn’t choke on her own blood first, but what hurts most is not her literally broken heart (stabbed through the left aorta, by Uchiha Sasuke, the last person she had reason to care about at all). No, its not that. It’s the realization that she has not loved enough. Hers is love story with only one person in it.

Her own blood contains healing properties. Every scar on her body attests this. But it’s pouring out of her uselessly, none close enough to ingest. The woman above her works. To heal her, Karin thinks, but the woman is also crying. They have come to the same realization about love. It would make Karin sad for her, really, if only she wasn’t distracted by how damn much this all hurt. Her eyes roll up and her tongue reaches out to lick at dry lips. Through fluttering eyelashes, she catches movement, realizes the woman is moving, above and away from her.

 

But in this she’s wrong again. The next time she opens her eyes the woman is in the distance, helping some boy to stand. No one’s left her to die alone. And that’s when it hits her. She’s not going to die at all.

Crap.

She’s going to have to live with her little realization a lot longer than she thought. A literally broken heart won’t do it, so a metaphorical one hasn’t a chance in hell. But still- how does one get over the indignity of having loved alone?


End file.
